¿Mis guardianes?
by sayoko uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno, puede ver cosas que los demas no pueden (Demonios, gente muerta) a sus 16 años y cursando la preparatoria su vida no es un paraiso, ya que la tachan de perdedora, nerd, anti-social y rara. Un dia se presentan ante ella 5 chicos diciendo que ella es su ama a la cual deben proteger y que solo ella podra vencer al mar encarnado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es un fic que ya habia subido, pero le hize una correcciones y pues aqui esta.

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic y sus comentarios cuentan mucho para mi :D

 **CAPITULO 1**

Estaba en mi habitación, como siempre leyendo mi libro favorito ¨ _orgullo y prejuicio¨_ lo había leído como 10 veces y no me cansaba, se podría decir que estaba enamorada del señor Darcy, pero bueno ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, deje mi libro sobre mi mesita de noche y me acosté en mi cama, cuando al fin me quede dormida y volví a tener ese sueño que he tenido desde hace un mes. Comenzó como siempre: yo salía por la ventana de mi habitación y me dirigía a un hermoso árbol de cerezos, en donde me sentaba en una rama y jugaba con pequeños demonios, cuando de repente note una clara luz azul que provenía del cielo y de ahí bajaban cinco persona encapuchada que se arrodillaban ante mí y por más que me inclinaba para ver sus rostros solo veía mechones de sus cabellos: negro, rubio, rojo, castaño y plateado ellos me decían ¨Te protegeremos¨.

Me levante espantada y me sorprendió ver que a través de la ventana entraba la luz del sol

¿Qué hora era? Busque el reloj a tientas y no podía creerlo eran las 11 de la mañana, yo nunca me levantaba tarde, me levante y fui a mi ropero a buscar algo de ropa y me fui a bañar, después de salir escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta

-adelante- dije mientras tendia mi cama- buenos días mama-dije al ver como ella entraba

\- buenos días hija, tu desayuno ya está listo, no te quise despertar temprano ya que hoy es fin de semana- me dijo mi madre una señora de unos 35 años de cabello rubio hasta el cuello y ojos azules

-no hay problema- dije mientras iba al tocador para cepillarme el cabello- hoy iré al centro para comprar la despensa

-ya te dije que yo puedo ir- reclamo mi madre cruzándose de brazos

-no, y menos en tu estado- dije señalando el vientre de mi madre el cual tenía 7 meses de embarazo

-suspiro- está bien, pero regresa temprano, porque invite a Ren a comer- vi cómo se sonrojaba y acariciaba su vientre

-que bien- dije con disgusto y frunciendo el ceño, lo cual mi mama noto ya que se acerco a mí y me acaricio la mejilla

-él es un buen hombre, con el cual quiero rehacer mi vida como una familia-Me miro a los ojos y me sonrió

-pero él no es un buen hombre- dije mirando a otro lado ya que no soportaba la mirada de mi madre- he visto que pequeños demonios feos lo siguen y cuando eso pasa es que la persona no tiene buenas intenciones

-¡Sakura!- me grito mi madre y frunció el ceño- cuantas veces te he dicho que no inventes esas cosas

-¡no las invento!- reclame, se me hacía injusto que nunca me creyera- es verdad

-hija, no quiero tener esta discusión de nuevo- Me dio un beso en la frente y camino hacia la puerta - baja para que comas-dicho esto se fue y escuche como bajaba los escalones

Como odiaba a ese hombre, se lo había dicho a mi madre desde que lo conoció pero ella no me hizo caso y ahora estába embarazada de él, llevaban saliendo por 2 años y he dejado que esto continúe porque quiero ver a mi madre feliz, desde que mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años, ella se había desanimado mucho a tal grado de caer en depresión, admito de que de no ser por Ren ella todavía estuviera así, él fue quien la rescato de sí misma, era su apoyo y el hecho de que Ren fuera quien la ayudo mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que quedarme viéndola sufrir, me dolía. Suspire y me apresure a cepillarme el cabello pero el cepillo se atoraba en varios mechones de mi pelo, trate de separar los cabellos enredados, uno por uno. Pero cuando el nudo se negaba a ceder, comprendí que había algo atorado, finalmente, pude zafar el objeto. Cayó al suelo y lo recogí, era una hoja un árbol de cerezos, pero no podía recordar la última vez que estuve cerca de un árbol de cerezos, excepto en mi sueño. El sueño de anoche.

…

Me encontraba en el centro revisando la lista de las compras, iba tan distraída que choque con alguien y tire mis cosas

-lo siento, fue mi culpa- dije sin mirarlo y agachándome para recoger las compras

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa- dijo agachándose para ayudarme y por el tono de voz me di cuenta que era un chico, ya terminado de levantar mis cosas fue cuando lo vi, era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida era más alto que yo por una cabeza, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos los cuales tenían una mirada muy penetrante, labios carnosos y de muy buen cuerpo. Al parecer el chico noto que lo miraba mucho y se alejó unos pasos de mi.

-etto… gracias por ayudarme- dije un poco apenada y sentía como mis mejillas se iban pidiendo calientes

-no te preocupes- dijo tendiéndome mi celular, al tocar su mano sentí una extraña sensación y al parecer él también la sintió ya que la retiro rápidamente, me miro frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca y salió corriendo

-¡espera!-grite y salí corriendo tras él- ¡espera! Al menos dime cómo te llamas- volví a gritar vi cuando el dio vuelta en la esquina y al darla yo también ya no estaba- cuando al fin encuentro un chavo lindo se me escapa- dije deprimida pero después vi mi mano con la cual toque la suya, sentí una extraña y reconfortante sensación.

 _FIN POV SAKURA_

Se podía ver a un peli-negro saltando por los tejados, hasta llegar a una casa, abrió la puerta y entro, pero un tic le dio en la ceja derecha al ver todo tirado y hecho un asco

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- grito el peli-negro- está todo hecho un basurero

-deja de gritar teme- dijo un rubio de ojos azules con facciones zorrunas y muy guapo, que estaba en pijama y tenía un plato de rameen en su mano

El peli-negro comino hacia el rubio y lo miro amenazante

-como no quieres que grite, si antes de irme todo estaba ordenado- dijo el pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarse

-es que no tenia ropa interior limpia y suponía que en la sala había quedado aunque sea una limpia- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-te voy a matar- dijo el peli-negro tétricamente agarrando la pijama del rubio quien estaba sudando frio

-tranquilízate teme, di-digo Sasuke- dijo el rubio quien tenía planeado escapar, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Sasuke se lanzo sobre él, solo se oían los grito de dolor del rubio

Se escucharon varios pasos, bajando de las escaleras aparecieron tres hombres mas

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto un castaño de ojos perlas muy guapo, seguido de un pelirrojo de ojos cafés y un peli-plata que tenia una máscara dejando ver solo su ojo

-al parecer Sasuke está golpeando a Naruto, de nuevo- suspiro el peli-plata dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero se detuvo al ver un plato de rameen en la mesa y se lo comió y los demás veía la escena con gotitas estilo anime

-Neji, ayúdame a separarlos- dijo el pelirrojo encaminándose haca ambos chicos

-está bien- dijo el castaño, después de unos minutos se puede ver a un rubio en el piso con moretones, un ojo hinchado y convulsionándose y a un peli-negro respirando agitadamente

-ya puedes soltarme Sasori- dijo Sasuke al pelirrojo quien lo tenía agarrado de ambos brazos

-está bien- lo soltó y fue a la cocina

-yo no pienso curarlo- dijo el peli-plata comiendo en rameen del rubio

-no hay necesidad Kakashi-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto- solo hay una forma de hacerlo reaccionar- dijo el azabache inclinándose hacia Naruto

-mira que romántico, Sasuke va a despertar a Naruto con un beso, como la bella durmiente- dijo kakashi pidiendo sus manos en ambas mejillas y a Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la frente

-ya decía que eso de pelearse lo hacía para esconder que en verdad se aman- dijo Sasori con burla y a Sasuke se le hincho otra vena

-qué pena que dos de nuestros compañeros sean gays- dijo Neji con burla y negando la cabeza, a Sasuke lo rodeaba un aura oscura

-cállense- dijo tétricamente Sasuke, se acerco al oído de Naruto y dijo- hay una chica muy hermosa y bien proporcionada buscándote y regalando rameen

De repente Naruto se levanto como un rayo y Sasuke sonrió arrogante

-aquí está tu macho, hermosura- dijo Naruto sonriendo y estirando los brazos, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con gotitas estilo anime- ven y dame de comer- volvió a decir, pero al ver que no había ninguna chica un aura oscura lo rodeo- me engañaste teme- dijo en un rincón haciendo círculos con su dedo en el piso

-pero esto no es mentira- dijo Sasuke y señalo a kakashi quien lo miro extrañado- kakashi se acaba de terminar el ultimo rameen que había- Naruto al escuchar esto lo rodeo un aura asesina, bajo la mirada y se dirigió hacia kakashi quien lo veía asustado, Naruto se paro en frente de él y levanto la vista dejado ver unos ojos cristalizados y en vez de gritar empezó a llorar

-¡kakashi-sensei se comió mi último rameen!- dijo Naruto lloroso, haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime

Después del berrinche de Naruto todos estaban en la mesa de la cocina ayudando a colocar las cosas de la despensa que compro Sasuke

-al otro ten más cuidado Sasuke- dijo Neji sacando un par de frascos rotos

-es que choque con una chica- dijo Sasuke mirando la mano en la que sintió la agradable sensación al tocar a la chica

-no te conocía así Sasuke, ya estas ligando-dijo sasori pasándole el brazo sobre sus hombros- te voy a dar unos consejos

-ten cuidado que Naruto se pondrá celoso- dijo kakashi en tono burlón siendo fulminado por el rubio y el azabache

-que le pasa kakashi- sensei, yo soy machín-dijo Naruto

-tan machín que duerme con un oso de peluche y una mameluco de zorritos- se burlo Sasori riéndose al igual que kakashi, solo que Sasuke y Neji con disimulo

-yo no ando criticando tu forma de dormir-dijo Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada y después sonriendo de forma traviesa- pero al menos yo no tengo un montos de muñecos en mi habitación a los cuales los trato como personas-dijo burlón

-cállate- dijo Sasori sonrojado

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sasuke, quien al ver el contacto sonrió de medio lado y salió de la cocina, los demás al ver ese gesto dedujeron quien era

-Aoi- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Minutos después entro Sasuke con una mirada seria lo cual extraño a los demás iban a preguntar qué sucedió, pero las dos palabras que salieron de la boca del azabache lo dejaron claro

-la encontró

 _NARRA SAKURA_

Al entrar a mi casa me encontré con ese hombre besando a mi madre

-dejen de hacer eso- dije fastidiada, haciendo que los dos se separaran y mi madre se sonrojara

-lo siento hija- mi madre me miro apenada

-es mi culpa, yo inicie con esto- dijo Ren un hombre de unos 36 años, cabello rubio y ojos cafés, aunque no me agrada debo admitir que es muy guapo

-sí, todo es tu culpa- pase al lado de él para dirigirme a la cocina

-¡Sakura!-me regaño mi mama- lo siento Ren

-no te preocupes, es normal que todavía no le agrade- dijo el muy idiota, acariciando la mejilla de mi madre y sonriéndole de forma encantadora

Puse la cosas en la cocina y subí a mi habitación, al entrar a mi cuarto encontré una nota en mi cama, camine hacia ella y la leí decía: ¨pronto serás mía, atte. Arakiba¨, deje la nota sobre mi escritorio, estaba tan sumida en la carta que no note que alguien estaba atrás de mí, cuando sentí su presencia voltee y…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lamento la demora de este capitulo, me encantaron sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo tambien les guste

Saludos, Espero sus cometarios.

 **CAPITULO 2**

-Sakura ya es hora de comer- dijo un chico alto, delgado pero con músculos de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes rodeados por ojeras negras muy llamativas

-me asustaste Gaara- le sonreí, escondiendo la nota- ¿qué haces en mi casa?- le pregunte encaminándome a las escaleras para ir a comer

-es que mi tía me invito- dijo Gaara pasándome un brazo por los hombros- pensé que estarías feliz de verme primita

-si lo estoy, pero odio que ese hombre venga a mi casa-dije enojada mientras bajabamos las escaleras - ¿vino mi tía también?

-no, ella está trabajando- dijo mientras se apartaba de mi- al parecer están apareciendo muchos animales heridos en la ciudad

-qué extraño- llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón, escuche las risas de mi madre y de Ren desde la cocina- no he visto nada fuera de lo normal con respecto a lo que tú ya sabes- dije en voz baja y mirándolo a los ojos, él era el único que me creía de mis visiones de los muertos y los demonios

-supe que murió alguien cerca de aquí- dijo mi primo pasándose una mano por el cabello

-sí, se llamaba Mitzuki- dije recordando a una chica medio llenita de cabello negros hasta la espalda, muy bonita de unos 10 años- al parecer se fue tranquila porque no la he visto rondar por aquí

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio un poco incómodo, Gaara no es muy platicador y yo estaba muy preocupada por la nota que encontré, nos pasamos varios minutos así, hasta que mi madre nos aviso que la comida ya estaba lista, me senté en la parte derecha de la mesa y a mi lado estaba Gaara, enfrente de mi estaba Ren y al lado de él mi madre, nadie ocupaba el lugar de enfrente ya que ese lugar solo le pertenecía a mi padre.

-¿Cómo vas en la escuela Sakura?- me pregunto Ren mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca

-bien- respondí cortante haciendo que mi madre me mirara mal- Gaara ¿me podrías pasar la sal?-le pregunte a mi primo ya que estaba muy callado, sabía muy bien que a él tampoco le agradaba Ren- tome la sal y nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo, escuche que Ren se aclaraba la garganta y volvía a mirarme

-eres muy buena estudiante, tu madre me ha mostrado tus boletas-dijo Ren sonriéndome dulcemente, lo cual me di cuenta que era falsa, por encima de su cabeza volaban feos demonios riéndose de manera escalofriante y mirándome con esos ojos rojos como la sangre

-sí, pero eso a ti no te interesa- dije fulminándolo con la mirada y llevándome un poco de comida a la boca

-¡Sakura! Ya basta- me regaño mi madre

-déjala cariño- dijo Ren pasándole un brazo por sus hombros- a mi no me importa que me responda así, pronto le agradare

-sí, claro- dije con sarcasmo

Todos nos pusimos a comer en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato, la comida paso muy lenta al menos para mí, mi madre nos sirvió el postre que era mi favorito pastel de chocolate con crema batida, al terminar me levante de la mesa y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.

-Sakura, Sakura- sentí como alguien me movía pero tenía tanto sueño que me era imposible abrir mis ojos- vamos, levántate

-unos minutos más- dije medio adormilada y me voltee dándole la espalda a la persona que me movía

-Sakura, arriba vamos a ir al parque- dijo de nuevo esa voz abrí los ojos y vi que era Gaara

-ya voy- dije estirándome en mi cama, pude ver que mi primo se había sonrojado y apartaba la mirada de mi, se me hizo raro pero al verme mejor me di cuenta de que traía una blusa blanca de tirante transparente y se me veía el inicio de mis pechos, pero me daba igual ya que Gaara era mi primo, incluso nos habíamos bañado juntos cuando éramos chicos

-te… te espero abajo- dicho esto salió casi corriendo y con la cara un poco roja, se me hizo raro ya que era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojado, me levante y me empecé a cambiar.

FIN POV SAKURA

POV GAARA

Al ver como mi prima subía las escaleras después de haber comido su postre me quede un rato viendo la tele, pasaron las horas y vi que eran las 5 de la tarde y habíamos quedado de ir al parque, desde hace un tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Sakura y en lo mucho que había crecido, tenemos la misma edad y siempre hemos estado juntos, incluso íbamos a la misma escuela lo malo que en salones diferentes. Subí a su habitación y la vi dormida parecía un hermoso ángel, se me hacía feo despertarla pero teníamos que ir al parque pero antes le tome una foto.

-Sakura, Sakura- la llame y la moví un poco- vamos, levántate

-Unos minutos más- dijo adormilada y se volteo dándome la espalda, esta chica sí que tiene problemas para levantarse

-Sakura, arriba vamos a ir al parque- dije de nuevo esperando que esta vez sí se despertara

-ya voy- dijo mientras se estiraba en su cama, pero al hacerlo la vi bien o más bien vi su cuerpo pero lo que más me hizo sentir extraño fue su playera ya que al estirarse dejo ver el inicio de sus pechos, sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, vi como ella me miraba raro

-te…te espero abajo- dije y salí casi corriendo, al salir de su habitación me recargue en la pared y trate de calmarme, pero todavía sentía mi cara caliente, nunca la había visto de esa forma, al recordar la escena mi corazón se acelero nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica y entonces me di cuenta de algo que había ignorado en estos años… me había enamorado de mi propia prima.

FIN POV GAARA

POV SAKURA

Al terminar de vestirme, salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y vi a Gaara sentado en el sillón se veía preocupado y confundido

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte y me puse enfrente de él, vi como levantaba la cabeza lentamente y asintió con la cabeza- bien, entonces vámonos que se nos hace tarde- dije mientras me encaminaba a la salida, ya sabía que mi madre no estaba ya que me había avisado que saldría con ese tipo.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos hasta estar en el parque, Gaara y yo solíamos venir aquí a diario, pero desde que mi madre salió embarazada no tenía tiempo de salir, nos sentamos en los columpios y vimos como los niños corrían de un lado para otro.

-este lugar me hace sentir relajada- dije sonriendo y respirando hondo

-si igual a mi- dijo Gaara pero su voz sonaba distante, no le pregunte por qué sabia que él me diría si quería, nunca lo forzaba a que me dijera algo.

-¿quieres un helado?- le pregunte mientras señalaba un carrito de helados

-no, gracias- dijo meciéndose en el columpio

-que mal, porque yo me voy a comprar uno y no te voy a dar- dije levantándome y caminado hacia el carrito de helados

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una elegante sala de estar se encontraban Sasuke y los demás sentados en los sofás, todos se veían serios y el ambiente estaba tenso, de repente el silencio se rompió por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Por la puerta entro una hermosa chica de unos 15 años, sus facciones eran hermosas y delicadas, tenía los ojos de un profundo color negro como la noche, su cabello liso al igual que sus ojos era negro, lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su tez era blanca como la leche y sus labios de un rosa tenue, llevaba un top negro que resaltaba sus abundantes pechos y dejaba ver el inicio de estos, el top no le tapaba el ombligo donde se podía apreciar un pequeño piercing morado, tenía una cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, un trasero que podría describirse por muchos hombres como perfecto y unas piernas torneadas que eran cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y llevaba unas zapatillas negras de tacón de ajuga de 6cm

Al ver a los chicos en la sala, solo atino a sonreír, dejo su bolsa y las llaves de un auto en el mostrador y camino hacia cierto peli-negro, se inclinó y le beso la mejilla, Sasuke la volteo a ver y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Los demás sonrieron al verla

-Hasta que llegas Aoi-chan- exclamo Naruto levantándose el sillón y acercándose a la mencionada

-Lo siento Naruto, estaba un poco ocupada, hubieron muchos altercados después de que les di la noticia

-Me imagino, no pensé que la encontrarías tan rápido- menciono Kakashi

Aoi le guiño un ojo y sonrió arrogante

-Soy una de las jovencitas más habilidosa de mi generación, algo como eso era pan comido- Sasuke sonrió arrogante y Kakashi suspiro

-Se nota que tienes la sangre Uchiha corriendo por tus venas- comento Sasori mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-Es mi hermana después de todo y los Uchihas somos perfectos- comento Sasuke levantándose y rodeos con su brazo la cintura de su hermana menor quien asintió

-Uchihas tenían que ser- suspiro Neji, se levantó y se puso enfrente de Aoi- ¿cómo es ella y donde esta?

-Tranquilo Neji, enseguida les doy la información- dijo Aoi se separó de su hermano y se sentó en el sillón en el que estaba Sasuke, todos la imitaron- puedo saber dónde está en este momento y como es, me costara un poco, pero si me concentro puedo decirles en menos de un minuto, pásenme una libreta y un lápiz- Naruto que estaba a su lado le paso lo que pidió, ella lo tomo.

Aoi cerró los ojos y se concentró, de repente vio una chica de unos 16 años cabello rosa y ojos jade, de tez blanca y delgada, se encontraba caminando junto a un peli-rojo hacia el parque, escucho el nombre de la peli-rosa "Sakura". Todos veían como Aoi cerró los ojos y segundos después su mano derecha empezó a dibujar a gran velocidad, la chica abrió los ojos y vio la libreta en donde estaba plasmado la cara de la chica que vio, sonrió y se la mostro a los demás

-Es ella, se llama Sakura, les va a ser fácil de localizar, tiene el cabello rosa y ojos jade, se encuentra en el parque central ahora mismo

Sasuke al ver la imagen, vio que se parecía mucho a la chica con la que había chocado y al oír la descripción de su hermana, no tuvo más dudas que era ella a quien debía encontrar, se miró la mano con la que la había rosado y la apretó en puño

-Vaya Aoi has mejorado mucho- dijo Sasori, por lo que la peli-negra se sonrojo levemente y asintió avergonzada por el cumplido, solo Sasuke y Neji se dieron cuenta de eso y fruncieron el ceño

-Sakura-chan es muy bonita-dijo Naruto viendo el retrato de la chica, Sasori lo secundo a lo que la peli-negra frunció levemente el ceño y bufo

-Para ti todo lo que tenga un par de tetas y un buen culo te gusta Sasori- exclamo enojada Aoi

Sasori la volteo a ver con una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

-Soy hombre- solo atinó a decir el peli-rojo

Aoi bufo

-Bueno no hay que perder más tiempo, entre más rápido la traigamos mucho que mejor- dijo Kakashi levantándose y camino a la salida seguido por los chicos- venimos más al rato Aoi- la chica asintió y vio como salieron los chicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pedí uno de vainilla con chocolate, mientras el señor lo preparaba vi a los alrededores y no sé si fue por culpa del destino pero pude ver al chico con el que me había topado hoy en la mañana, iba acompañado de otros cuatro chicos que debo admitir que eran muy guapos, al parecer el noto que lo miraba ya que se volteo y nos quedamos mirando por un rato hasta que el señor de los helados me llamo para darme mi helado, voltee de nuevo y vi como el peli-negro les decía algo a los demás y ellos voltearon en mi dirección, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, de repente vi como los cinco caminaban hacia mí.

Me puse muy nerviosa y sentí como empezaban a sudarme las manos, pero no me moví de ahí, de reojo vi donde estaba mi primo y note que estaba distraído mirando a otro lado, unos segundos después ellos llegaron a mi

-hola- dije un poco tímida ya que no me acostumbraba a que las personas me miraran

-hola- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules sonriendo de una forma un poco peculiar

-hola, hermosa- dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos cafés guiñándome un ojo

-hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo un chico de cabellera castaña larga y ojos perlas y un hombre de cabellos plateados que tenía una máscara que le tapaba el rostro dejando ver solo el ojo derecho pero note que me veía de una manera rara

-hmp- "dijo" el chico con el que me tope

-etto…quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy en la mañana- dije un poco sonrojada- por cierto me llamo Sakura

-Sasuke- dijo simplemente el guapo azabache, nos quedamos en un sielncio un tanto incomodo, Sasuke empezaba abrir la boca para decir algo, hasta que sentí como alguien me ponía un brazo por los hombros y vi que era Gaara quien veía amenazante a los chicos

-vámonos Sakura, ya es tarde- dijo jalándome hacia él

-espera- dije tratando de zafarme, nunca lo había visto actuar así- suéltame Gaara, me lastimas

-no, vámonos- dijo apretando más su agarre lo cual me hizo soltar un grito de dolor

-dijo que la soltaras- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba amenazante a mi primo y me agarro de mi mano haciendo sonrojar, al parecer Gaara lo noto y se molesto mucho mas

-¿quien eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?- pregunto Gaara retándolo

-¡basta!- grite y por fin logre zafarme de Gaara- no me vuelvas a sujeta así, me entendiste- le dije a Gaara fulminándolo con la mirada, después me vi el gran moretón que me había causado.

-lo siento- dijo mi primo bajando la cabeza y sentí ganas de abrazarlo, nunca me había gustado ver a Gaara así

-bien- suspire- mejor nos vamos, adiós chicos- dije despidiéndome de Sasuke y sus amigos

Gaara se adelanto unos cuantos metros de mi, iba con la cabeza abajo y pateando cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, yo iba un poco distraída, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano, al voltear vi a Sasuke respirando un poco agitado

-es…espera- me dijo jadeando- quería saber si vas a volver al parque mañana- dijo desviando la mirada y vi que se sonrojaba un poco

-cla…claro- dije un poco sorprendida, no sabía que me pasaba, nunca había sentido esta clase de atracción por algún chico y sabia que no debía hablar con gente que apenas había conocido pero por alguna razón algo me incitaba a confiar en él

-te parece a las 3- dijo mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante que me hacia querer tirarme a sus brazos yo solo asentí y vi como se marchaba

Al llegar a la casa verifique que mi madre estuviera ya en su habitación, Gaara ya se había ido, solo me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, se despidió y se fue, subí a mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me dormí impaciente en que ya fuera mañana, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza como el comportamiento de Gaara pero ese pensamiento fue alejado en el momento que recordaba los ojos de mi amado azabache.


End file.
